From the Darkness
by Saiya-jin Hunter
Summary: Before Frieza died, the last thing he left to the universe was thre hybrid creations. Being part saiyan, two look for a future with other saiyans, one also heading to earth, to assassinate the Royal Prince.
1. Prologue

Hi people, this MoonFairy and Saiya-jin Hunter, your two worst co-writers to ever be put together. This came to our minds, which is scary, we thinking.

Saiya-jin: Actually it was_ my _idea. You just added stuff to it.

Fairy: You baka we came up with it together, THAT'S THE WHOLE DAMN CO-AUTHOR THING.

Saiya-jin: no, the co-author thing means writing it together. That doesn't mean the idea was formed the same way. **I** had an idea one day and told you. You just started making new things for it. You may object by saying you changed it alot, but keep on mind that if I never opened my mouth, this idea would never have existed. If you never said anything, it would just be somewhat different.

Fairy: You know, I don't care, it is a good idea (we think), so let's just leave it at that.

Saiya-jin: My idea.

Prologue

Planet Varsei

The planet of Varsei, at one point had been one of the most beautiful planets known to the inhabitants of the universe, but many things changed when the coldjinns came to power. Nobody really knew anything about them, only knowing of the far off talk of a Empire and a Emperor so cold and ruthless that the only talk was to scare child to do what the parents wished to do. 

That is until now.

Now the people of Varsei were under the Coldjinns rule, and nothing, not until maybe a good two decades later, would help them. But for now, nothing would stop the immoral injustices that the Coldjinns brutality did to the Varseians. 

A lone government facility lay within the mountains of Varsei, only known to the highest government officials, which mainly included the Lord Freeza, Prince to the Coldjinn Empire, and his somewhat trusted advisors. 

And one of those men, more like a young boy, stood among the constructions of technology and scientific discoveries one in particular, drawing his attention.

The machine was small, and domed shaped, with a small window to show the project inside.

The project itself, was that of a young baby, barely out of it's last stage of gestation. 

The boy taped the glass, showing none of the usual curiosities for a boy his age, only...distaste, disgust, and barely concealed rage.

"How is..." He drawled, no warmth in his voice "Project 142-895 coming along?"

The older man next to him, gulped, and sweat dripping down his face.

"Well your highness, it's just about ready to be 'born'; Lord Freeza has been notified, he wishes to see the complete product. But why he wished her to be developed and stay in it's infant stage is beyond my comprehension."

The boy next to him growled, and merely shifted his weight from foot to foot. It was clear, that he was unhappy about the project.

"Because Freeza, wishes to have complete mind control over the little hybrid." 

At that, the boy spit to the ground, as if ridding a bad taste from his mouth, but the doctor couldn't tell if it was because of their Master or the Project itself. 

The doctor nodded, "Yes, that may well be it, but it's genetics can't help be but extraordinary, no one knew that saiyan genes could mix so well with Coldjinn."

With that the boy grabbed the doctor and slammed him against the metal 'womb'; energy flickering over the boy.

"Never, ever call those genes," he hissed "Saiyan. A real saiyan will never have Coldjinn in them, do whatever you please but never call it that."

With that, Prince Vegeta let go of the doctor, stalked out of the door, tail lashing behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well was that GOOD!?!?!?! We must know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Prologue: Colvay Chaseur and Eagle Metro

Freeza's Flagship

15 years later

Three figures danced, their swords clashing against each other, a dance of beauty, one of death. 

Each was perfectly in tuned to one another, all three perfect in every way. As their dance continued, a lone doctor stood on the observation deck, watching his three creations become more deadly than the last.

__

Flashback

Doctor Stravicks had worked with the Coldjinns for many years. So long in fact he forgot when he started working for them. 

He always worked with loyalty to his employers. But that never meant he did it with mindlessness. His conscious had already been ignored once, with the creation of 142-895; Selena Anazasi. 

But now it was being ignored again.

He carefully monitored the two woman before him, the two surrogate mothers being used to birth the next two weapon projects, 142-932 and 142-934, already given code names of Colvay Chasseur and Eagle Metro.

Unlike their predecessor, these little hybrids were even more genetically spliced. These two also had namekan. But would show no sign of Coldjinn, or namekan. They would hold the appearance of a saiya-jin, except for a few genetic quirks.

Doctor Stravicks held a device over the swollen woman's abdomen, ignoring the guilt and giving into his satisfaction. These two would be much more efficient than the one codenamed Selena. They would be masters at strategy and computers, she may be well off in stealth, but as a scientist, he felt that these two areas were much superior to stealth.

After the "mothers" had given birth, the two babies were taken away. The mother's had died during birth, for Saiya-jin and Coldjinn were bad enough. To be put together it was a monster. This was inevitable, which is why Frieza had selected his enemies for the task. He had decided to have surrogate mothers this time, so that unlike last time, nothing would be artificial.

As he looked at his creations, he felt the last of his conscious fade away.

__

End Flashback

Now fifteen years later, Stravicks watched his creations as they continued their dance, the clings of their swords echoing through the air. Mainly Colvay and Eagle, for they weren't only brilliant, but they're strength almost equaled Selena's.

Colvay, the strategist, planning missions, the very body and soul of a saiya-jin. But unlike Selena, who was silent and fought in the shadows, Colvay fought in the open, and never turned down a battle. Easily the most aggressive, but still intelligent. Then Eagle with his powerful computer control, was able to, by new technology, to place his very mind into a computer, to easily strip a planet of it's very defense's. Probably the most intelligent of the three, but like a true saiya-jin, had a brutal nature. Selena, the eldest and first, but not the most powerful, she was the assassin, the stealth, preferring confrontation in the dark than out in the open as Colvay and Eagle. 

A small noise interrupted Dr. Stravicks thoughts, and he turned to see Nappa sneering face, the Saiya-jin never really had much respect for the Sciences, it was absolutely amazing that Eagle had not turned out as brute as Nappa, beacause that's where his saiya-jin genes came from.

The huge Saiya-jin lumbered over to the control panel, and pushed the com button and instantly the three fighter's paused, to see what their new orders were.

"You stupid female halfling, Zarbon and Lord Freeza request your lowly presence." 

Selena nodded, already drifting into the shadows, her ki force already near their 'Masters'.

Colvay and Eagle looked at each other, not needing words to speak, disgust in their eyes, but nothing they could do to help their Sempai. They stood there for a moment, wondering what would happen to her, until a voice brought them back to the real world.

"No one said to stop." Stravicks said. Colvay and Eagle turned and faced each other. The way they were training was the two of them against Selena. They were easier on her, it being two against one and she wasn't stronger than them combined. But now since their strength was about equal, this would be more fun because they could use their full strength. They hoped Selena would be ok, but there was nothing they could do about it, so they might as well worry about themselves. Besides, she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Colvay gripped his sword, and faced his opposite rival. Eagle had light blonde hair and amber eyes. He was a happy person, he was more care free and not really violent. That, however didn't take away from his love to fight. Colvay, hiwever was angry and violent. Their physical features were also different, because Colvay, unlike Eagle's blonde hair and amber eyes, had dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes that seemed like a pair emeralds staring out at you from dirt.

But despite their difference they were best friends, and they trusted no one else.

"Set, go!" Eagle said through the momentary silence, and their dance continued once more, at a faster pace than it had been set at before. Their movements were faster, and the clinging echoed once more through the air.

"Colvay, usually you can do better than this." Eagle said between their blows.

"I haven't been practicing for a while." Colvay said. Eagle tsked three times. "I prefer a fight without the use of weapons. I find that a real warrior relies on his body, mind, and skills. Not weapons." Colvay said. Just when he finished Eagle sharply brought the tip of his sword to Colvay's throat. Colvay grinned.

"Apparently, it has some use." Eagle said as he brought the sword down. 

"Maybe," Colvay said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saiya-jin: I want to take this moment to say I own Colvay. I thought him up a year ago and decided to use him in this story. Fairy owns Selena. One of my friends owns Eagle.


	3. Just call it chapter 3

Saiya-jin: Ok, so most of this was written by MoonFairy, but I did have some part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena stood in the darkness of the medlab, carefully wrapping the gashes that covered her  
body. She did it slowly, as if relishing the pain that her movements brought.  
  
It had been another session, not a big matter. She was used to them now.  
  
Selena continued to wrap the cloth bandages, always being careful to never take the regen  
bandages. The Head of the Medical Department was stringy, and she was not even  
supposed to be here. This was probably the only order she has ever broken, but she had  
thought about it logically, Lord Freeza would not be pleased to find his top assassin no  
longer able to do her job.  
  
Selena's usual stoic features grimaced, she didn't even want to think about what would  
happen to her if she wasn't able to fight anymore. She probably meet a unhonorable  
death, or worse yet, become Lord Freeza's and Master Zarbon's personal concubine. She  
shivered at that thought.  
  
A slight movement caught Selena's ear, seeming like she didn't hear, Selena kept  
wrapping her arm, but in one hand, a small ki knife began to form. Turning rapidly, she  
threw it with startling accuracy...  
  
...Only to hover inches from Colvay's face.  
  
Selena snarled at her student, and the knife slowly dissipated. Colvay only shrugged, and  
smirked, crossing his arms.  
  
Selena turned slightly, placing the bandages back in their holders, never putting her back  
to Colvay. That would have been a sign she trusted him, and she trusted no one. That's  
what got you killed.  
  
Colvay continued to smirk, leaning against the door frame, his green eyes reflecting mirth, and the tinniest hint of savagery. He was to much Saiya-jin for her liking, but then again, she was to much Coldjinn for other's liking.  
  
Eagle's bright gold hair peaked out from behind his friends, Selena mentally shuddered at  
the word, shoulder. Even in the dull lighting, it shone brighter than most ki blasts. It was a  
bright beacon for any enemy warrior.  
  
He would be dead in a hour, she mused, his hair and eyes would be a dead give way of his  
position in the dark if it was one of the frequent stealth games she played often. They  
usually left only one survivor, and that was always her.  
  
Colvay would do better, he could easily hide in the shadows, but his downfall would be  
that he was to loud.   
  
A assassins sense of loudness was different from any other warriors. Any warrior could  
slip through underbrush without making a sound, but make so much mental noise it could  
be unbearable. Assassins were trained to be as light on the feet as a feather and only to be  
seen as the very shadows themselves. They were also trained to have no thoughts during  
a mission, to have their minds to be a clean slate, only on the very mission itself.   
  
That's why assassins were adept to learn telepathy, it help give them an edge over their  
opponents.  
  
Yes, in a fight, banning together they could easily beat her with brute strength, which as  
Selena did not have. But she learned early on, always have something as a back up, and  
never, never fight fair.  
  
And now, she wished to wipe that damned smirk off Colvay's face, oh well, she could  
always do it later in a practice round. That almost brought her own smirk, almost.  


Footsteps reached the three hybrids ears, and all tensed, already feeling Lord Freeza's  
punishments on them.   
  
And from the doorway appeared Raditz, and both Colvay and Eagle relaxed, both  
sending grins of relief to each other.  
  
Raditz ignored both of the younger half Saiya-jin's, his gaze on Selena.   
  
She kept careful control over her body, ordering herself not to flinch on the older man's  
gaze, him accusing every wound on her lithe body...  
  
"Turn around." He ordered, and Selena met his eyes with a glare, she did not have to  
fallow him, he was not her master.  
  
"I said turn around!" The venom in his voice made Colvay and Eagle jump, and Selena did  
as she told slowly, shoulders tense, expecting a attack.  
  
Gripping her thigh length hair, he slung it over her shoulder, undoing her top part of her  
two piece body suit, exposing her back to the cool recycled air.  
  
Colvay and Eagle looked on horrified at the mixture of old scars and new wounds that  
danced across her back. Selena gave a sinister grin, she wondered how they had managed  
to stay so innocent aboard Lord Freeza's flagship.   
  
The 12 year olds could only stare as Radditz administered to the wounds that had stayed  
out of her reach.  
  
The instant he was done, Selena jerked away from him, as if she had been hit, and  
disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Raditz stared after her, Colvay noted the hidden pain in his eyes, and couldn't stop  
himself as he blurted out an question.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Radditz stared down at him, as if finally noticing his presence, judging him if he was  
worthy of an answer.  
  
"As you two can't help but know, you three were created from the last three surviving  
Saiya-jins, and it about time you find out exactly who. You Colvay were created from  
Prince Vegeta's, an abomination at that, you Eagle were created from Nappa," A grin  
danced over Radditz's feature's as he noticed the boy's grimace. "And as you figured out  
Selena was created from my genes. And because of that, I feel somewhat responsible for  
her. And that is not how a Saiya-jin should be, but I am."  
  
And that, Radditz slipped from the room, leaving the boys in disgust. For Colvay hated hated prince Vegeta as much as Vegeta hated him, and Eagle... well who likes Nappa?  
  
  
  
A few months later, Eagle and Colvay were once again training, both laughing wickedly,  
each evenly matched. They were under the careful watch of Nappa, Selena having  
'disappeared' for a while, most likely off on a mission.   
  
Dr. Stravicks strode into the room, ignoring Nappa, turning off the training machine.   
Both boys groaned, but obediently exiting, following the Doctor for their monthly  
checkup.  
  
Both boys were joking, when Eagle noticed they weren't going to the Medlabs, and he  
nudged Colvay, and both boys tensed. Dr. Stravicks continued, until they were in an  
abandoned conference room, and Dr. Stravicks grabbed them by the shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully, I have a question, and I don't have much time, have you ever  
considered a life free of Freeza?"  
  
Eagle jerked back, terror in his eyes, "That's treason!"  
  
"Foolish boy, I'm thinking of your lives! Wouldn't you like to be free of that murdering  
tyrant? To live your lives by your own rules?"  
  
Eagle and Colvay looked at him, their interest caught.  
  
"I can no longer stand a side, I helped create you, but I can not allow you to be turned  
into monsters."  
  
Both boys listened carefully, and he continued, with a heavy sigh.  
  
"It only took Freeza 15 years to make Selena into a demoness, in only three more years  
you'll be 15, so what will happen to you between those years? A few months ago, I made  
the biggest mistake of my life, I tried to turn Selena against Freeza, but as I learned, she'd  
take her own life before doing so. She is his perfect puppet, and if he told her to cut of  
her right arm, she'd do it without hesitation.  
  
Now, with nothing to lose, I will try to save my last two creations. I created you both  
with an ignored conscience, but now I will atone for it. I want to try to keep you from  
turning out like Selena, to...."  
  
He was cut off, as the familiar whooshing sound of someone teleporting, and Selena stood  
there, her face the familiar stone mask.  
  
"Dr. Stravicks, I have been looking for you, Lord Freeza wishes, your presence, there  
seems to be a....problem, with one of the programs you designed."  
  
Dr. Stravicks nodded, and walked out with Selena, not a glance back at the two boys.  
  
  
Colvay shrugged his arms, shoving his hands into his pockets, his hands brushing against  
something. Startled, he with drew a holo recorder, and Eagle took it, his eyes glowing as  
he unlocked the codes of it.  
  
Suddenly the figure of Dr. Stravicks appeared, sad and worn, a tired old man.  
  
"Colvay and Eagle, if you are hearing this then I am dead or on my way to the  
executioner. Do not pity me, I lived my life well with only one regret, and that is failing  
my children, that is who you all are, including Selena. I have made two pods, they are  
designed for you two, that is, if you wish to leave your servitude of Freeza.  
  
Whatever you do, you must not trust Selena. She is a Coldjinn, and nothing about them is  
trustworthy. She may have Saiya-jin but it is not enough to rule out her other side. I have  
already set the coordinates, the Saiya-jin's, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz will be  
leaving soon after you depart, you will meet at a scheduled planet called Earth.  
  
Only Radditz will know of your departure, out of all the Saiya-jin, he is the most  
honorable. He is trustworthy. Now I only hope you will make good use of this  
information. Good bye and Kami bless."  
  
With that, the image fizzed out and the recorder sparked and died, losing the information  
it stored.  
  
Both of them looked at each other, and nodded, knowing what must be done.  
  
  
Selena dropped the corpse that once had been known as Dr. Stravicks, wiping the blood  
off her face. Nothing was familiar of the old doctor, he had been absolutely stubborn, and  
had refused to let any amount of his information leak. That was quite admirable, but that  
put Lord Freeza's temper quite high.  
  
With a final burst of ki, the body disintegrated, leaving only blood and charred scorches on  
the floor.  
  
Selena didn't dare look up at her master, head always down in respect, not for who he  
was, but his power.  
  
Selena cringed at every violent tap of his fingers, knowing his face would be scrunched up  
in a snarl. She would do well to keep herself as invisible as possible.  
  
"Lord Freeza!" Came Master Zarbon over the com "Someone is opening the hatches, two  
people are trying to get to the escape pods!"  
  
Freeza snarled, and his gaze fell on her.  
  
"Don't just sit there, you incompetent fool! Go stop them!" He roared.  
  
Selena bowed quickly, and teleported to the hanger bay.  
  
  
Colvay continued to blast the guards, cursing in every known language.  
  
"Damnit Eagle! Hurry up, Ginyu going to be here soon with his cronies!"  
  
His friend didn't reply, which was expected, Eagle was left defenseless while he plunged  
his mind into the computer.  
  
Soon, every guard in the hanger was annihilated, and Colvay started to get worried when  
more was not sent. That's when Selena materialized.  
  
"I've got it!" The hanger opened, and Eagle shot toward one of the pods, oblivious to  
Selena's presence.  
  
Colvay got down into fighting stance, but Selena continued to stare him down. Then she  
sighed, and walked up to him.  
  
Confusion danced over Colvay's features, as Selena's remained expressionless.  
  
"Hit me."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You heard me, I can't let you go unless it looks like you beat me, so hit me."  
  
Colvay looked shocked and Selena rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have a chance I never had, now hit me or I will capture you."  
  
Colvay nodded, then slammed his fist into the side of her head.  
  
Colvay took one last look at her crumpled form, and darted into the pod.  


"Hehe, Selena sucks." Colvay said  


  
Radditz lay on his small bed, already having gone over the plan to escape with Prince  
Vegeta and Nappa. Freeza increased his guards, but he would never expect an escape  
from the prince, especially after so close to the escape of the two hybrids.  
  
And now, all Radditz could do was listen to the screaming.  
  
It started about an hour after Colvay and Eagle had escaped, and that had been several  
hours ago.   
  
Pain grew in him, there was nothing he could do to help her, Selena had failed her mission  
and now was being punished for it.  
  
But by Kami, he wished the screaming would stop.  
  
One last scream echoed through out the ship, and they were left in blessed silence, and  
something shattered inside of Radditz, leaving a cold, empty shell.  
  
  
So was that good? I think it was! Check out my stories under MoonFairy, K? You might  
actually like some...


End file.
